In recent times, a shortage of wood has induced experimentation with new methods of construction in wood products. One such method is to produce a honeycombed core constructed of wood byproducts which may be covered with wood veneers or plastic laminates.
The honeycombed cores are constructed of byproducts comprising ligno-cellulose particles such as sawdust, wood chips, and other similar materials which are combined with binders and other additives and pressed into molds to shape the material by machines and other methods. Some forms of the cellulose material are formed into solid sheets of material commonly known as particle board or hard board depending on the process used.
Other forms of the materials constructed into sheets of material having extensions, such as ribs, extending outwardly from the sheet, such as the material formed by the apparatus and method described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,009. Two of the ribbed sheets are then secured together to form a lightweight honeycombed core structure which resists bending and warpage.
The sheets of ribbed construction board are extremely flexible and difficult to handle without breaking prior to assembly of the panels. When the sheets are secured together, usually by glue, the ribs must be matched accurately such that the ribs are aligned to produce a core which may be covered with wood veneers or other materials. If the ribs are misaligned during the binding of same the panels will not be square and thus cannot be sawed accurately in preparation of the final product and the core will have to be destroyed.
Heretofore, the method of aligning and gluing the ribbed composition board has been to hand align the panels. This is time consuming and often results in misalignment of the panels and the cores must then be thrown away or destroyed.
My invention is directed at a method of accurately aligning the ribs to produce a square, honeycombed core for finishing with other materials.